The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display adjusting method.
Laser scanning image display apparatuses that reflect laser beams on Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) mirrors to scan the laser beams and project images are well known. The image display apparatuses that project images on windshields or combiners of automobiles to present virtual images to a user, which are called Head Up Displays (HUD), are also well known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156314 discloses a technique that detects laser beams used in HUD from a state in which an invisible position inside an enclosure is irradiated with the laser beams and adjusts output values of the laser beams.